


You either cum now, or not at all

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr NSFW Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Drabble, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You either cum now, or not at all





	You either cum now, or not at all

“Dean.” You protested, trying to move free of his grip or from his merciless fingers buried inside you. you’ve already reached your orgasm three times but he still wasn’t satisfied. He wanted to feel you gushing against his hand and you were on the edge of doing so but was trying to stop yourself. 

“You know the deal, Y/N.” He affirmed, black eyes staring deep at your own eyes. “I want this pretty pussy to squirt for me, and I can feel those walls squeezing around me.  _You either cum_ now, _or not at al_ l.”


End file.
